Tracy Beaker FanFic: Skye Cobblestone Comes to Elm Tree House
by RHS25
Summary: Skye is forced to come to Elm Tree House after her parents are killed in a car crash. But she has a lot of secrets that she's hiding. Will Mike and Tracy be able to help her? And will Skye ever be truly happy again?
1. Skye Arrives

**A/N I do not own Tracy Beaker, only Skye, Pablo, Skye's parents and Kelly the social worker. This is my first FanFic, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, Skye's surname 'Cobblestone', is said 'Cobbleston'.**

I sat in the car, watching as the world sped past the window. This time yesterday I'd been at home, just me and Pablo (my soft toy ginger tabby cat), safe and happy. And now I was being driven to some place called 'Elm Tree House', even though I'd made it very clear to the police and social worker who took me from my house that I was happy living by myself. Why couldn't I just stay in the house by myself? OK, I was only ten years old, but I'd been living by myself for the past year, and I hadn't died or anything.

"We're nearly there, Skye." The voice of my new social worker, Kelly, interrupted my thoughts.

I sat in silence. I didn't want to talk to her. In fact, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just sat on the back seat of the car, hugging Pablo tightly, uncertain what my future was going to bring...

* * *

The first thing that I thought when I saw Elm Tree House was that it was big. Very big in fact. There were probably lots of other kids living there, some of which may not like the fact that I was moving in with them. As I got out of the car I took a deep breath, and thought to myself that as long as I kept my head down, everything would be alright. My social worker rang the doorbell, and a man answered the door. A young woman was standing behind him.

"Hello Skye," said the man, looking at me. "I'm Mike, and this is Tracy."

"Hi," said Tracy, smiling at me.

I smiled back at her, all my fears of coming to Elm Tree House gone.

"Should we go into the office?" Mike asked.

"OK," said Tracy. She took me by the hand and led me into the office. Mike closed the door behind him as I sat down on a chair. Mike then sat down opposite me, and Tracy sat next to me.

"Are you OK?" Mike asked kindly.

"I think so," I answered. "I don't know if I'll like it here, but I do so far. At least I don't have to look after myself anymore."

"No, we can look after you now," said Mike. His face turned serious, and his eyes were full of concern. "Skye, do you know what happened to your parents?"

I swallowed, and then took a deep breath. "They were killed in a car crash exactly a year ago," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

* * *

I remembered it all so well. Mum and Dad had left me in the house by myself, and I'd been really happy to have an evening where I could do anything I liked. But when they hadn't come home, I'd started to worry. Eventually I'd even sat on the window seat in the hall, just waiting for them. When it had got to ten o'clock I'd turned on the news, and, even though no one had actually said it was my parents (as no one knew, which is why no one really ever bothered to look for me), I'd known it as soon as they'd described them. My parents were dead.

* * *

"How do you know that?" Mike asked softly. He could obviously see that I was upset, and was probably trying not to unsettle me.

"When I saw the news article, I just knew," I said. "As soon as the description came up, I was certain it was them. And when they didn't come back, I had no other solution."

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Tracy asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Because I wanted to stay at home, with Pablo, and..." My voice tailed off.

There was no need for anymore questions: everyone understood.

* * *

We sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Tracy decided to start a new conversation.

"Who's this?" she asked, lifting up one of Pablo's front paws.

"This is Pablo," I said, hugging him. "I've had him ever since I was a baby."

"So he's pretty special to you then," said Tracy.

"Yes," I said. "He's helped me a lot over the past year. He always makes me happy when I'm upset."

"Could I have a look at him?" asked Tracy.

"OK," I said, passing Pablo to her. She stroked him on the head, and then gave him back to me.

I held Pablo's head and made him lick Tracy's hand. "He likes you," I said.

"Yes, he does," said Tracy, stroking Pablo again.

I didn't see Tracy look up and smile at Mike. She knew that it wasn't only Pablo that trusted her and Mike, but that I did as well.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I will be uploading chapter two very soon. Please read and review!**


	2. Disaster Strikes

**A/N Thanks for reading chapter one. Here's chapter two! WARNING: Everything will descend into chaos in this chapter!**

**Thanks to Seeaker, Love dance sing, daydreamergirl10, and Linneagb for reviewing. Your reviews made me very happy as I've never had any reviews to a FanFic before (even though I couldn't work out how to find them at first!). :-D**

As we were walking out of the office the fire bell started ringing.

"Come on, everyone," Mike shouted upstairs. "Come and meet outside please."

I could hear noises upstairs, and then everyone started running down the staircase.

"Slow down everyone!" Another woman came into the hall and yelled at everyone.

"Don't shout at them Gina: they're just doing what I told them to do," Mike said. "Come on everyone, outside."

"Yes, but slowly and safely," said Gina. She was about to go outside herself, when she spotted me.

"Who are you?" she asked me bluntly.

"I'm Skye Cobblestone," I explained. "I arrived here about quarter of an hour ago."

"Well get outside then," she said. She then looked at Pablo. "And leave him here."

"No, he's mine," I said defiantly.

"Well, you're not allowed to take your things outside," said Gina.

"But he's _mine_," I said, getting upset and angry. I didn't like Gina at all.

"Give him to me," she said, holding her hand out.

"No," I said. Pablo was mine; I wasn't just going to have Gina taking him off me.

"Give him to me!" Gina shouted at me.

"No!" I shouted back.

I looked around for Mike or Tracy to help me, but they were both outside. Just then, Gina took Pablo off me and threw him onto the ground behind her so that I couldn't reach him.

"NOOO!" I yelled. Then tears started streaming down my face, and I started screaming and shouting and Gina to give him back to me.

Just then a boy with short blonde hair came down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Pablo.

"Whose is this?" he asked.

"Pablo's mine!" I shouted, both at Gina and the boy. "Give him back!"

The boy picked up Pablo, walked behind Gina, and then out of the door, carefully hiding Pablo as he did so.

"Go outside!" Gina shouted at me.

"Fine, I will!" I shouted back, pretending to be angry and upset, but inside I was jumping for joy. That boy had Pablo and was going to give him back. I went out of the door and went straight over to him.

"Hi," he said, giving Pablo to me. "What's your name?"

"Skye Chloe Cobblestone," I said. "What's yours?"

"Toby Coleman," replied Toby. "And I'm guessing that that's Pablo."

"Yes," I said, hugging Pablo tightly. "Gina wanted to take him off me."

"I don't know why," said Toby, confused.

"Right, everyone, can you listen up please?" Mike's voice stopped our conversation. "Is everyone here?"

Everyone looked around, and nodded. Then Lily gave a shout.

"Carmen's not here!"

"Does anyone know where she is?" Mike asked, looking worried.

"I'm up here!" Carmen's voice called from the house.

Everyone turned around and saw Carmen in her bedroom, calling out of the window.

"Come down here!" called Mike.

"I can't," said Carmen, looking worried. "The fire's just outside my room, so I can't get anywhere. I've shut my door, so it can't get me at the moment, but I'm stuck!"

"OK Carmen, don't panic," Tracy called. "I'm coming to rescue you."

"What?" asked Mike, alarmed. "Tracy, you can't go up there: it's not safe."

"Well Carmen's not safe either, is she?" said Tracy. "I'm going to get her, and no one can stop me!"

But instead of going inside, Tracy went up to the drainpipe that was outside Carmen's room, looking for the best way to climb it.

"Tracy, no!" said Mike. "I'll get the ladder."

"There isn't time," said Tracy, her hands already on the drainpipe. "Call the fire brigade for the fire, and I'll rescue Carmen."

Mike still wasn't sure, but there was nothing he could do about it. Tracy had already begun to climb the drainpipe, so all he, and the others, could do, was stand and watch.

* * *

Tracy got to the top of the drainpipe reasonably easily. When she got there, she climbed through Carmen's window and into her room.

"Right, Carmen," said Tracy. "You're going to have to climb down the drainpipe."

"What?" asked Carmen, shocked.

"It's the only way out," explained Tracy.

Carmen took a deep breath. "OK," she said. "But can you go first?"

"I thought it would be safer if you went first, and I could tell you where to put your hands and feet as I'd be able to see you better," said Tracy. "I could also hold your hands at the beginning, as there's not much to hold onto at the top."

"OK," said Carmen. She went out of the window backwards, and put her feet on the drainpipe. Tracy held her hands.

"Right, put your right foot down," said Tracy. Carmen put her right foot down until it reached a foothold.

"Now your left foot." Carmen put her left foot down until it reached the same place.

"Right, now grip the drainpipe with your hands," instructed Tracy. She let go of Carmen's hands, and Carmen put them on the drainpipe.

"Right, now do the same again," said Tracy. "Put your right leg down, then your left leg down, and then slide your hands down the drainpipe."

Carmen did as she was told, and after a few times, she was on the ground.

"OK?" Tracy called down to her.

"Yep," replied Carmen.

"OK, I'm coming down now," said Tracy.

Tracy also came out of the window backwards, and put her right foot on the drainpipe. Then she put her left foot on it, and then her hands. She then put her right foot down to the next foothold on the drainpipe. She had just lifted her left foot off the drainpipe and was putting in down when the foothold that her right foot was on snapped! She screamed, and she began to breathe faster and heavier.

"It's OK Tracy, don't panic," called Mike, trying to stay calm. "Put your left foot on the next foothold."

Tracy did as she was told, but as soon as her foot touched the foothold it also broke, and she was hanging by her hands about three metres in the air.

"I can't do it!" Tracy cried. "My hands are slipping!"

As she said the last words, Tracy's hands slipped right off the drainpipe. She fell through the air and landed on the floor. There was a thud, followed by a loud, long scream of pain.

"Tracy!" Mike and I said at the same time. We both ran over to her where she was lying on the ground.

"Tracy," said Mike. "Tracy, are you alright?"

"No," she said, her breathing short and fast.

"Take some deep breaths," said Mike. "In, and out. In, and out."

Tracy copied him and her breathing began to slow.

"Where does it hurt?" Mike asked her.

"My arm, and my side," said Tracy. She moved to sit up, and gave another scream.

"Don't move," said Mike. "Just stay where you are: we'll call an ambulance."

Just then Gina came over.

"I told you not to climb the drainpipe," she said crossly. "I told you, but you wouldn't..."

"Gina!" said Mike, horrified. "Now is not a good time!"

Gina was about to walk away, but then she spotted me.

"Have you still got that cat?" she demanded.

"Yes, because he's mine," I replied. I wasn't going to have her take him off me again.

"But I specifically told you that you couldn't have him!" Gina yelled at me. She tried to grab Pablo off me, but I held him tight. She then pulled so hard that I nearly fell over, and managed to get him.

"You are not, and I repeat _not_ having him!" she shouted.

"But he's mine!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Right, that's it," said Gina. She threw Pablo up to Carmen's room, and he went straight through the window.

I ran towards the drainpipe, and started climbing it as fast as I possibly could. There were loads of people shouting at me to stop, but I knew that I had to get Pablo, even if it was the last thing that I did. When I got to the top I looked around the room frantically, and saw Pablo lying on the floor, right next to the door.

"Pablo!" I cried, running to him. I fell to the floor as I picked him up and gave him a hug. "You're safe!"

Suddenly a flame came under the door, and nearly caught the edge of the blue dress that I was wearing.

"Come on, Pablo. Let's go back outside," I said.

I put my arm through the red ribbon that was round Pablo's neck (so I could hold him easily), and then began to go out of the window. My feet felt for the drainpipe, but I couldn't feel any of the footholds. I lowered myself slightly, and managed to put both of my feet on the drainpipe. I then took my hands off the windowsill one by one, and then cautiously put them on the drainpipe as well.

"Are you OK Skye?" Mike asked from the bottom of the drainpipe.

"Yes, I'm fine," I called back. I then focused again as I got ready to move my right foot off the drainpipe...

At that moment, I heard a horrible cracking sound. Before I could work out what it was, I felt myself falling backwards. But I was still holding onto the drainpipe. What was happening? Just then I realised that it was the drainpipe that was falling backwards, not just me. I screamed, and then hit the ground. Pain shot through my back, and I couldn't pay attention to anything else. Then someone came and pulled Pablo's ribbon off my arm. I screamed again, and began to breathe quickly and shallowly. Mike came up to me and I tried to pull myself up onto him, but I still had the drainpipe on me so it didn't work. Mike quickly moved the drainpipe off me, put his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Shh, Skye, it's OK," said Mike. He was rubbing my back, which helped to ease the pain. "Take some deep breaths."

"Can..." I said, but my breathing stopped me from saying anymore, as I had to keep breathing in very quickly. "Can..."

"What do you want, Skye?" Mike asked me in a gentle voice.

"Pab..." I said. My breathing still wouldn't let me speak properly. "Pab..."

"She wants Pablo," called Tracy, who had worked out what I was trying to say.

"Where is he?" Mike turned around to face Tracy.

"Gina took him," Tracy replied. "She's over there with the others."

"Gina," Mike called. Gina didn't hear him, so he shouted a bit louder. "Gina!"

Gina turned round and started walking towards us. My breathing sped up even more.

"It's OK, Skye," Mike whispered into my ear.

"What do you want?" asked Gina. She looked down at me. "Skye, stop crying. There's nothing wrong."

"Gina, leave Skye alone," said Mike. "I wanted to ask you where Pablo is."

"He's over there," she pointed to where everyone else was standing. "Why do you want him?"

Before Mike had a chance to answer, I tried to answer myself: "I..."

"Skye wants him," said Mike. "She just told you herself."

"She's not having him," said Gina. "She has to learn to obey the rules."

"Give him to her right now or I'll fire you," said Mike. "And I mean it."

Gina didn't need telling twice. She went over to the others, got Pablo and brought him back to me.

"Next time," she whispered into Mike's ear, "she won't get him back."

"Leave Skye alone, Gina," said Mike.

Gina went back over to where everyone else was standing. Mike continued to rub my back, and kept telling me to take deep breaths. Eventually, after about a minute my breathing slowed, and I could breathe normally again.

"You OK?" Mike asked me.

I nodded, but then a sharp pain shot up my back. I still wasn't able to breathe properly, so I leaned my weight onto Mike. He just smiled and held me close. I hugged Pablo tightly as I told myself over and over again that I would never let anyone take him off me again. No one...

**A/N I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R! Elll C:3 (It's a tiger, as Skye's favourite animal is a tiger!)**


	3. Off to Casualty

**A/N Here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I got less reviews for chapter two than I did for chapter one, which made me sad. :',-( Please read and review and make me smile! :-D**

**Thanks to Linneagb, Seeaker and Leoni123 for reviewing. Leoni123: I'm glad you're sticking up for Skye: I feel the same! Elll C:3**

Whilst all the chaos had been going on, someone (I haven't got a clue who) had called the fire brigade and the ambulance. The fire brigade arrived first, and I watched happily as the fire fighters put out the fire. Not long after the fire had been put out the ambulance arrived, and a women with short blonde hair and a man with brown hair jumped out. The woman went to Tracy, and the man came over to me.

"Hello, I'm Jeff. I'm a paramedic," said the man. "What's your name?"

"Skye," I said weakly. My back was on fire and Mike was still holding me in his arms.

"Skye, where does it hurt?" Jeff asked me.

I put my left hand behind me back and rubbed it up and down my spine.

"OK, Skye, we're going to get you a stretcher, and then we're going to take you to Holby City Hospital," explained Jeff. "Is that OK?"

I nodded, as I was feeling too tired to talk.

"Try not to move your neck," said Jeff as he went back to the ambulance. "We don't know how badly you're injured, and we don't want you to hurt yourself even more." He came back with the stretcher under his arm.

"I sat her up earlier," said Mike. "Does that matter?"

"It might do," said Jeff. "Why did you sit her up anyway, especially since her back was hurting?"

"I haven't told Skye yet," said Mike, almost in a whisper. "Can I explain later, after I've explained it to her."

Jeff smiled. "Whatever you think would be best, as we know that she sat up, so the reason why isn't so important."

"Thanks," said Mike. He let go of me as Jeff put his arms around me and began to put me on the stretcher.

Jeff lay me down and picked up Pablo. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Pablo," I said, my right arm reaching to get him.

"You can have him when I've strapped you in," said Jeff, placing Pablo on the ground next to me and doing up the straps on the stretcher. "There you go." He did up the last strap and then put in my right hand. I put him on the ground, put my wrist through the ribbon around his neck, and then held onto his head, so that I would be able to keep hold of him.

"Right, you ready?" Jeff asked me.

"Yep," I said. I felt safe now, knowing that I was going to Holby City hospital with Mike, Tracy and Jeff, and that Gina wasn't going to be there, which meant that I'd be able to keep Pablo. Or so I thought...

* * *

Once me and Tracy had been put into the ambulance (both on stretchers) and Mike had come in the back too, we were ready to get going. As the ambulance started up I gave a whimper of pain.

"Does it hurt?" asked Dixie. (I'd found out her name when her and Jeff had been putting me and Tracy into the ambulance.)

"Yes," I said.

"OK, I'll give you 5mg of morphine," said Dixie. She got a needle, put it into my arm, and injected the morphine in. After a few minutes it began to work, and I began to feel sleepy...

* * *

I woke up when we got to the hospital. Jeff took my stretcher out of the ambulance first, and I was very quickly surrounded by a sea of doctors and nurses. Tracy's stretcher followed close behind, also surrounded by a sea of doctors and nurses.

"Right, this is Skye Cobblestone, ten years old," said Jeff as he wheeled me through the hospital towards resus. "She has damage to her back, although she was found sitting up at the scene. She's had 5 of morphine as well."

"Thanks, Jeff." A man with curly brown hair came to the side of the bed. "After three, one, two, three." I was moved over to the bed, and the stretcher was wheeled away. "Hi Skye. I'm Tom, one of the doctors here. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My back," I said.

"OK, I'll take a look," said Tom. "Let's roll her. After three, one, two, three."

I was rolled onto my side, and I felt Tom rubbing his hand over my back. "OK, down after three, one, two, three."

I was rolled back onto my back, and then Tom came next to my head.

"OK, Skye, we're going to give you a CT scan and an x-ray to find out what's wrong with you," explained Tom.

"OK," I said. "Can Mike come with me?"

Tom smiled at me. "I'm sure he can."

Just then I realised that I didn't have Pablo with me anymore.

"Where's Pablo?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"Who's Pablo?" asked Tom.

"The ginger cat I was holding when I came in," I replied. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," said Tom, looking round. "I'll look for him."

After a quick look around the room, Tom saw that Pablo wasn't in the room that we were in, and so went out of the door into the corridor.

* * *

Whilst I was still in resus worrying about Pablo, Tom was in the corridor outside, asking everyone if they'd see a ginger soft toy. Suddenly Lily came down the corridor, picked Pablo up, and walked towards resus.

"Ah, Lily," said Tom, stopping her. "Have you seen a ginger..." He then spotted Pablo in Lily's hand. "Can I have that?"

"Have what?" asked Lily.

"The cat," said Tom.

"No," said Lily. "It's a tripping hazard, so I'm going to put it in the bin."

"No, Lily, don't!" said Tom, horrified.

Lily continued walking, and walked into resus.

"Pablo!" I shouted. The woman holding her didn't seem to hear me, and walked towards the bin, obviously going to put him in.

"NOOO!" I shouted. I began to breathe quickly and shallowly, just like I had that morning.

"Mike..." I said. Again, I had to breathe in quickly before I could say anything else. "Mike..."

"Mike!" called Tom.

Mike had been talking to Tracy, but came over to me when he heard Tom.

"What's hap..." asked Mike, but then realised he didn't need to.

"Sam," said Tom. "Could you come and help?"

A doctor with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail came over to me, and put an oxygen mask on me.

"OK, Skye, you're having a panic attack," Sam told me. "I want you to breathe nice and deeply for me, OK?"

I nodded, but I couldn't stabilise my breathing. If anything, it was getting worse.

"Can..." I asked, but I couldn't say any more. "Can..."

"What do you want, Skye?" Sam asked me.

I winced as she said that, as Mike had said exactly the same thing that morning.

"Sit..." I said.

"Sorry Skye, but you can't, not until we know what's wrong with your back," said Sam. "We might hurt you more."

"Please..." I said. "I..."

"What's wrong, Skye?" asked Mike, his eyes full of concern.

"Can't..." I said. I then took a few breaths in and out, before I finished the sentence: "Breathe..."

Mike and Sam exchanged a worried look, and then Sam looked at me.

"OK, Skye, we'll just undo the straps and then we'll sit you up," said Sam. "OK?"

I nodded, still trying to control my breathing.

Sam, Tom and a few other doctors quickly undid the straps holding me down, and the Sam gently sat me up.

"Thanks..." I said, my breathing still very rapid. I still had the oxygen mask on, which I held into place, while Mike hugged me and rubbed my back, just as he had that morning.

* * *

Whilst all of this was going on, Lily was about to put Pablo in the bin, when Robyn ran over to her.

"Lily, stop!" she said. "Why are you throwing that cat in the bin?"

"Because it was in the way," Lily answered matter-of-factly. She lifted the lid of the bin when Robyn tried to grab Pablo out of her hand.

"Get off it," said Lily.

"No," said Robyn. "_You_ might have thought that it was in the way, but the girl over there is having a panic attack because you won't give it back to her. Now give him to me."

"No," said Lily.

"Give him to me, or I'll get Zoe to fire you," said Robyn.

"Fine!" said Lily. She threw Pablo at Robyn, and then stormed out of resus. Robyn then smiled: she'd got the cat back!

* * *

A nurse with ginger hair then came over to me and gave me Pablo.

"Is this yours?" she asked, putting Pablo on my lap. I picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks..." I said. My breathing still hadn't slowed, even though I was desperately trying to control it.

"He's got nice colour fur," she said. "Same colour as my hair!"

I tried to laugh, although it didn't really work. I really wanted my breathing to go back to normal again, as I actually had Pablo back, but I couldn't make it.

Suddenly, the nurse put her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Shh, it's OK," she said softly. "It's OK..." She looked at Mike to tell her my name.

"Skye," Mike said quietly.

"It's OK, Skye," said the nurse. You've got your cat back."

"He's..." I said, but I couldn't get any further.

"He's called Pablo," said Mike, finishing off what I was saying.

"Who..." I tried to ask.

"I'm Robyn," said the nurse, working out what I was trying to ask. "Take some deep breaths, Skye."

"I..." I had to breathe in quickly before I could get the next word out: "Can't..."

"You can, Skye," said Robyn. "Copy me. In, and out. In, and out."

I began to copy her, and eventually me breathing began to slow. When my breathing was back to normal again, Robyn stood back slightly and smiled.

"See, you're OK now," she said. She was still holding onto my shoulders, because I still wasn't able to support myself due to the injury to my back.

"Skye, are you OK to lie down again?" Sam asked me.

"Yes," I said. Sam took hold of me and gently laid me back on the bed.

"Right, Skye," said Tom, coming to the side of my bed. "We're going to put you in a hospital gown, and then you'll go in for your CT scan. OK?"

"OK," I said.

"Robyn, could you book a CT scan and an x-ray for Skye please?"

"OK," said Robyn. "I'll get onto it right away." She lifted the phone and then paused. "Um, what's her surname?"

"Cobblestone," said Tom, and Robyn began to call the people who ran the CT scanner to let them know I was on my way.

"OK, Skye," said Tom, holding a hospital gown. "Can you put this on for me?"

"OK," I said. "Can you help me, Mike?"

"Of course I can," Mike said smiling at me.

* * *

After I had put the hospital gown on someone came into resus to say that I needed to come for my CT scan. Tom, Robyn, Sam and a few other doctors and nurses came over to my bed and began to wheel me to the CT scanner.

"Do I need to come?" Mike asked.

"You can if you want to," said Tom. "Depends on whether you want to stay with Tracy or not."

"Is Tracy OK?" I asked. Everything had been happening so fast since I got here that I had actually forgotten that Tracy had come into hospital with us.

"Yes, she's OK," said Mike, smiling at me reassuringly. "She's got a broken arm and a few broken ribs, but the doctors have said that she should probably be able to go home either today or tomorrow."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Well, once you've been to your CT scan and x-ray, then we should know more," Mike said. He smiled at me one more time, before I was wheeled out of the room and to the scanner.

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter! The net chapter will be about what happened during Skye's scan (and I'm telling you now, there will be even more chaos...)! **

**Elll C:3**


	4. The Scans

**A/N Not much of a wait this time! Here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to Linneagb and Lillie for reviewing both this **_**and**_** 'Chain Reaction: After the panic attack'. You can each have a computer tiger for taking the time to make me smile! Elll C:3 Elll C:3**

**Lillie: I am using this to put drama into the story, and also it may give me an excuse to get rid of Gina in the future (as this is just the beginning of a long chain of events!)**

When we got to the CT scanner the doctors and nurses moved me from the bed I was on to the board on the scanner.

"Skye, you can't take Pablo in there," Tom told me when he saw Pablo's ribbon wrapped round my wrist.

"Please," I said.

"We won't be able to see what's wrong with you if you take him in there," Tom told me.

I looked at him uncertainly.

"I'll look after him for you," said Tom. He pointed to the window in the side of the room. "He can watch you from there, and then you can have him back when the scan's finished."

"OK," I said, handing Pablo to him reluctantly.

"He'll still be here when you finish your scan, I promise," said Tom, smiling at me. I smiled back nervously, as I needed Pablo. He was the only one who knew everything...

* * *

As I went into the scanner, I began to panic, as I couldn't see Pablo anymore.

"You're OK, Skye," Tom reassured me. "It'll be finished soon."

"Have you still got Pablo?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, he's right here, looking at your scan!" said Tom.

I laughed.

"He says that everything looks OK," Tom continued.

"Can I come out now then?" I asked, desperate to have Pablo back.

"In a minute," said Tom. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," said Tom. "We'll need the x-ray to confirm it..."

* * *

After I'd had me x-ray (Pablo had been taken outside to watch that as well) I was taken back to resus, still in the spinal board. Mike and Tracy came over to me (Tracy was in a wheelchair at this point), and Tom and Sam came over to explain what they had found.

"OK, Skye, we've had a look at your scans and we've found that one of the vertebrae in your spine is broken," explained Tom, pointing to the broken vertebrae on the picture of my x-ray.

"It was completely smashed by the fall," Sam added.

"What does that mean?" asked Mike.

"Will she be paralysed?" asked Tracy.

"Hopefully not, as the nerve cells haven't been damaged," said Sam. "However, we are going to ask that Skye is in a wheelchair for a couple of weeks, to allow her spine to re-grow around the nerves."

"Then what?" asked Mike.

"Well, after the two weeks we would like Skye to come back, and we'll go from there," said Tom.

"OK," said Mike. He looked at me. "Are you OK with that, Skye?"

"Yes," I replied.

"OK, so we can discharge you now," said Sam. "Tracy, you're only in that wheelchair until you leave the hospital aren't you?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes," she said.

Mike sighed. "Phew!" he said. "I thought we were going to have _two_ people in wheelchairs!"

"OK, Skye, I'll just go and get you a wheelchair from the children's ward, and then you're free to go," said Tom. "I'll be back in a minute."

And with that Sam and Tom left the room.

A couple of minutes later Tom came back into resus with a wheelchair. He unstrapped me, and then gently lifted me into the wheelchair. Tracy then stood up out of her wheelchair and Tom got one Max to take it back to the ward.

"OK, Skye, I'll see you in two week's time," said Tom. "Don't get into any more accidents!"

And with that, me, Mike, Tracy and Pablo left the hospital, got into the taxi that Mike had ordered earlier and drove back to Elm Tree House.

**A/N Hoped you liked chapter four. Please R&R! Elll C:3**


	5. Home Again

**A/N Yay, New Year's Eve! Basically just an excuse to stay up late and write! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Linneagb, TPianoNarwhal, Seeaker, Holly, Holly Anne Gerra, and waterlooroadfan2012 for reviewing. It made me smile! :-D You can all have computer tigers as gifts (I keep to my word!). Elll C:3 Elll C:3 Elll C:3 Elll C:3 Elll C:3 Elll C:3**

When we walked through the front door of Elm Tree House it seemed unusually quiet. Mike was wheeling me, and Tracy was walking beside. When we got into the hall Mike told Tracy that she could go home (even though it was only about two o'clock because he thought that she deserved it after what had happened), and then he took me to the quiet room.

"I would have taken you to your bedroom, but I thought you'd be more comfortable in here," said Mike, placing me gently on one of the sofas. I curled up into a small ball, hugging Pablo tightly to my chest, not really sure why Mike had brought me here.

"Hey, it's OK," said Mike, sitting down on the sofa next to me. I uncurled slightly, not really sure what to do.

"Why have you put me in here Mike?" I asked, the confusion obviously showing in my voice.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on today," said Mike, putting his arm around me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Mike took a deep breath, and then began to explain. "Whenever someone takes Pablo off you, you get upset," he said. "Do you know what happened to you, first here and then at the hospital?"

It was my turn to take a deep breath (which was more of a gasp) as I remembered what had happened. "I-I-I think it was a p-p-p..." I cut myself off. I couldn't say the words.

"Were you trying to say 'panic attack'?" Mike asked me gently.

I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Have you ever had any before?" asked Mike.

"Eight," I said. Mike's face looked shocked: he probably hadn't expected me to say that.

"Have you ever told anyone?" he asked, even more gently than before. He could obviously see that I was upset, and didn't want to scare me.

I shook my head, the tears flowing faster.

Mike suddenly pulled me into a hug, and I only just managed to stop myself from screaming out in pain.

"Skye, are you OK?" Mike asked. He must have seen the pain-filled expression on my face.

"Yeah, it's just, my back, when you moved me..." I stopped, guessing that Mike had got the idea.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. He pulled me into a hug again, but this time more slowly and gently than he had the first time. I buried my head in his chest and allowed the tears to flow freely.

After a few minutes I moved my head off Mike's chest and wiped the last tears from my eyes.

"You feeling better?" Mike asked me.

I nodded. "Yes," I said. I then looked Mike in the eye. "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked, smiling at me.

"For everything," I said. I swallowed, and then took a deep breath. "Mike, did you know that you have the same name as my dad did?"

Mike looked even more shocked than he been had before. "N-n-no, I didn't," he stammered.

The tears had released themselves from my eyes again and there was nothing I could do about it. "That was the first thing I thought, when I met you," I told Mike. "I thought about the fact that you both had the same name."

"If I could change my name, I would," said Mike.

"No, no, you shouldn't!" I said, shocked. "I thought that, even though you had the same name as my dad, you couldn't be as nice, because my dad was the nicest man I ever knew."

Mike waited for me to continue as I tried to control the tears that were running down my face.

"But now I know that actually, you are," I said, crying uncontrollably.

Mike hugged me even tighter as we sat there, and I knew that if there was ever anything wrong then I would always be able to talk to Mike.

* * *

I had nearly stopped the tears when suddenly the door opened and Gina came in.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked in quite an unpleasant tone.

Tears had begun to form in my eyes again, and I tried desperately to hold them back- with little success.

"One of the vertebrae in her back..." Mike began but Gina interrupted him.

"I meant why is she crying?" asked Gina like it was obvious.

"Have a guess," Mike replied coldly.

"I don't know," said Gina. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became very tense and I began to breathe slightly heavier.

"Shh, Skye, it's OK," Mike reassured me.

"Yes, Skye, there's nothing to be upset about so stop crying," Gina told me sternly.

I desperately tried to stop myself from crying and tried to control my breathing, but I couldn't.

"STOP CRYING NOW!" Gina yelled at me. When I still didn't stop she had had enough.

"Right, that's it!" she shouted. She came over to where me and Mike were sitting, and (something that was so predictable that even _I_ should have picked up on) grabbed Pablo from my arms. Mike tried to stop her, but she was too quick.

"Gina," Mike warned, but it was too late. Pablo had been taken, and there was nothing that anyone could do about the consequences.

I began to scream the words "No! No! No! No!" very quietly to myself over and over again as I went into my third panic attack of the day.

"Skye, listen to me, take some deep breaths," said Mike, but he might as well have been talking to the wall, as I wasn't listening. I just carried on screaming "No! No! No! No!" until I was sure I would have no air in my lungs.

"Skye, just try to calm down a bit," said Mike, beginning to panic a little bit. He was wondering what to do, when he decided to call Tracy. He got his mobile out of his pocket, dialled Tracy's mobile number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi Mike," Tracy answered cheerfully.

"Hi," said Mike quickly. "Um, Tracy, could you come back here for about an hour?"

"Why," asked Tracy, sounding worried.

"It's Skye; I'll explain when you get here." Mike gave Tracy a very brief explanation.

"OK," said Tracy. "I'll be there in about ten minutes. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, that's fine," said Mike. "Thanks, Tracy."

"You're welcome," said Tracy. "Bye."

"Bye," said Mike, and put the phone down. He then looked at me; I was still struggling to breathe.

"Skye, it's OK, Tracy's coming in a few minutes," Mike reassured me. Well, he tried to anyway. It didn't really work.

"Do you think you're able to stop your breathing?" Mike asked me.

I shook my head. Getting the words out would have been too difficult.

"What would help?" asked Mike, although he already knew the answer.

"Pab..." I said. I tried to say Pablo, but there was no way I was going to manage it.

Fortunately Mike understood. "I can go and Pablo off Gina for you if you want me to," he said.

But, as much as I wanted Pablo, I didn't want to be left on my own in the quiet room. I clung to Mike tightly, and he seemed to understand.

"It's OK, Skye, I'm not going anywhere," said Mike, hugging me slightly. He didn't want to hug me too tightly, because that would have made breathing even harder.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring, and Gina answered it. Tracy asked where I was, and Gina told her that me and Mike were in the quiet room. I heard footsteps, and then Tracy came through the door of the quiet room.

"Mike, what's..." she began, but stopped when she saw me. I still couldn't breathe properly, and instead of getting better, I was getting worse. Tracy rushed towards me, and desperately tried to calm me down.

"Gina took Pablo off her," explained Mike. "If you get him for her she might be OK."

"OK," said Tracy, and sent off to find Gina.

* * *

Whilst me and Mike were still in the quiet room, Tracy went into the office where she found Gina sat at the computer, with Pablo sat on the desk next to her. Tracy wondered whether she should ask Gina for Pablo, or just take him. She decided to ask, as if she tried to just take him she might get into a sticky situation and she could always just grab him if Gina said no.

"Gina?" Tracy began, trying to think of the best words she could use to persuade Gina to give Pablo to her. "Could I possibly have Pablo please?" She put on her sweetest voice and gave a hopeful smile to try and convince Gina to give Pablo to her.

"Why do you need him?" asked Gina, not even bothering to look at her as she spoke.

Tracy sighed. This was going to be tricky. "Um, Harry said that he and Jeff wanted to play with him, and be a tiger in their jungle," Tracy said, crossing her fingers behind her back. She hoped that Gina would believe her, as she didn't really have a plan B if she didn't!

Gina smiled at her for a second, and for a moment Tracy thought that Gina was going to give her Pablo. But then Gina began to yell at her.

"You really think I'd fall for that?" Gina shouted, so loud that I could hear her from the quiet room.

"I-I-I don't know," Tracy stammered. Damn it, she'd completely messed up. What on Earth was she going to do now?

"Well I didn't!" Gina yelled. "What was the _real_ reason you wanted Pablo?"

"To give to Skye," said Tracy calmly. Wasn't it obvious?

"Well she's not having her!" Gina shouted.

At this point Tracy lost her temper. "Why not?" she yelled back.

"Because she was naughty, so I took him off her," yelled Gina. She wasn't going to let Skye have Pablo back, even if it killed her.

"What did she do?" Tracy shouted.

"She wouldn't stop crying," shouted Gina.

"That's hardly being naughty is it?" Tracy shouted in disbelief.

"I told her to stop crying, and she wouldn't," shouted Gina. "So I took Pablo off her."

"Why was she crying then?" asked Tracy, still shouting. She wanted answers from Gina, and was getting fed up with the '20 Questions' style conversation they were having.

"When I came into the quiet room, she just started crying," shouted Gina. "I did nothing to upset her, but when I came in she just burst into tears."

Tracy suddenly clicked. "IT'S YOU!" she screamed at Gina. ""You've taken Pablo off her, what _THREE_ times today, and you expect her still to like you!"

"I only take Pablo off her when she's done something wrong," shouted Gina. When would Tracy understand that she was right?

"What has she actually done wrong today?" shouted Tracy. Skye had come to Elm Tree House that morning, and as far as Tracy could see she was coping very well for someone in her circumstances, and hadn't done anything wrong at all.

Gina didn't answer.

"Well?" Tracy asked. She was winning now.

"Fine, have the damn cat!" yelled Gina, throwing Pablo at Tracy. Tracy caught him, and a few seconds later she opened the door to the quiet room, and gave Pablo back to me.

"There you go," she said. She then sat on the sofa the other side of me from Mike, and hugged me.

Eventually, after a few minutes, I managed to control my breathing, and then collapsed into Tracy and Mike's arms, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Shh, Skye, it's OK now," said Tracy, whilst Mike and Tracy hugged me close.

"Why does Gina keep taking Pablo off me?" I asked, sobbing.

"I don't know," Mike answered truthfully, "but I'm going to talk to her, and she'll stop, I promise."

"What if she doesn't?" I asked worriedly.

"She will," Mike reassured me, and hugged me tightly.

**A/N Sorry it's late! I was going to update it on New Year's Eve, but mum and dad made me go to bed, so I couldn't do anymore writing! Hope you liked it anyway. Please R&R!**

**Also, next chapter there's going to be a new girl (15 year old Zoe Marks) coming to Elm Tree House, and there's a poll on my profile for you to decide what she looks like. Please vote! :-D Elll C:3**


	6. Zoe Marks

**A/N Here's another chapter! I thought I'd do some ore today as I haven't got anything else to do (apart from some homework but I'll do that quickly at some other point!).**

**Thanks to waterlooroadfan2012 and Linneagb for reviewing! Elll C:3 Elll C:3 (Take the tiger presents!)**

**Thanks to Linneagb for the name of my character Zoe Marks. You're way better at making up names than I am!**

**Also thanks to everyone who voted in the poll, it was very useful!**

After I had stopped crying Tracy and Mike took me up to my room (which I hadn't even had a chance to see yet), and then Tracy helped me to unpack my suitcase (which was a beautiful sky-blue), whilst Mike went to speak to Gina.

"Your suitcase is a really nice colour," said Tracy as she unzipped it.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said. "It's my favourite colour!"

"We could paint your room blue if you want," said Tracy, looking round at the pale cream walls.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Not today, but yeah, sure," said Tracy. That made my smile even wider, which made Tracy laugh.

Come on you, help me with the packing!" she said, and we both began to empty the suitcase.

* * *

Meanwhile Mike was in the kitchen talking to Gina.

"Ah, Gina, could I have a word?" he asked when he saw Gina chopping vegetables for dinner.

"What about?" asked Gina, stopping chopping.

"You need to stop taking Pablo off Skye," said Mike.

"Why?" asked Gina.

"Because it upsets her," said Mike.

"I only take it off her to punish her, so it should make her upset," said Gina.

"Yes, but she doesn't just get upset Gina," explained Mike. "She's had three panic attacks today because of people taking Pablo off her."

"OK, well, I'll try not to take Pablo off her in the future," said Gina. "Although I will if I have to."

"No," said Mike. "Don't ever take Pablo off her again."

"I will if I have to," said Gina firmly, standing her ground.

"What will you take him off her for?" asked Mike.

"If she gets into a fight or something, or really upsets someone or something like that," said Gina.

"Fine," said Mike, giving up. He wanted to make sure that Gina wouldn't take Pablo off Skye again, but that was the best he was going to get, and he didn't want to make Gina angry, as that would encourage her to take Pablo off Skye (which was the opposite of what he wanted to do).

He then walked out of the room, leaving Gina to chop the vegetables.

* * *

Back upstairs me and Tracy had nearly finished unpacking, when she came across some plastic tigers in a bag.

"Who are these?" she asked, holding the bag.

"They're my tigers," I said, taking the bag off her. I took them out of the bag and stood them up on the bed. "There's Bhaskara, Dipti, Rakesh and Shyamal. The names are Indian, because tigers come from India."

"They're really nice," said Tracy. "Are tigers your favourite animal?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said. "I bought these at the zoo when I went to see the tiger cubs at the zoo in the summer."

"Aw, tiger cubs sound really cute!" said Tracy.

"I can show you some pictures later," I said, taking my camera out of the suitcase.

"I'd love to see them," said Tracy, smiling.

* * *

Just when Mike was passing the front door the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and saw Kelly (my social worker) standing there with a girl who looked about fifteen.

"Sorry to bother you Mike, but Zoe here needed somewhere to stay so I thought I'd bring her here," said Kelly.

"OK, come to the office then," said Mike, leading Kelly and Zoe into the office.

* * *

When me and Tracy had finished unpacking, Tracy asked me if I wanted to go downstairs and meet the others.

"Yeah, OK," I said.

"Right, I'll just go and get Mike..." began Tracy, but I interrupted her.

"No, please don't leave me by myself," I said.

"But I need to bring you _and_ your wheelchair downstairs," I said.

"Take me and then get Mike to get the wheelchair," I said.

"OK, I'll take you downstairs," she said. "Do you want a piggyback?"

"Yes please!" I said eagerly.

"OK then," she said, bending down in front of the wheelchair. "On you get!"

I put my arms round her neck, and wrapped my legs round her waist. She then held them so that I wouldn't fall.

"Ready?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Ready!" I said, and we went downstairs to find Mike.

* * *

When we got to the office I heard voices. Tracy knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Mike.

"Tracy," said Tracy. "Oh, and Skye," she added, remembering that I was on her back.

"OK, wait a second," said Mike. He came over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Mike, um could you fetch Skye's wheelchair from upstairs please?" asked Tracy. "It's in her room."

"Yeah, sure," said Mike, as he went upstairs to get the wheelchair.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office Zoe wondered if she'd heard Tracy correctly.

"Kelly?" she asked.

Kelly looked up from Zoe's file. "Yes?" she asked.

"Did the person outside say that Skye was there?" she asked.

"I think so," said Kelly. Se eyed Zoe suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," said Zoe quickly. She knew a Skye from where she used to live. What was her surname again? Oh, yes, that was it. Skye Cobblestone...

* * *

Mike came back with the wheelchair and gently lifted me off Tracy's back and sat me in it.

"OK?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yep," I said. "Can I go and meet the others?"

"Of course you can," said Tracy.

"Wait, Tracy," said Mike. "There's a new girl, Zoe Marks, who's just arrived. Can you take her along with you?"

"Sure," replied Tracy. "Should I call a house meeting?"

"Good idea," said Mike.

* * *

About ten minutes later everyone was sat in the living room, ready for the introductions.

"OK, listen up everyone," said Mike. "We have two new people coming to live with us in Elm Tree House, so I'd like you to all introduce yourselves. Give your full name and say something about yourself. OK?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, um, Carmen, can you go first, and then we'll go round the room," said Mike.

"OK," said Carmen. "I'm Carmen Howle and I love pink." She proved this, because nearly _everything_ she wore was pink.

"I'm Lily Kettle and I live with my dad when I'm not on respite care," said Lily.

"I'm Liam O'Donovan and I make the best Liamade _ever_!" said Liam, and everyone laughed.

"I'm Frank Matthews and I support Manchester United," said Frank. I could see that, as he was wearing a Manchester United T-shirt.

"I'm Gus Carmichael and I like playing the piano," said Gus, and then went back to writing in his notebook.

"I'm Elektra Perkins and blue rules," said Elektra. She liked it so much that she even had blue streaks in her hair.

"I'm Johnny Taylor and I'm really good at cleaning," said Johnny. "Oh, and that's Tee, my sister," he said, pointing at Tee.

"I'm Tee Taylor and I love sewing," said Tee.

"I'm Toby Coleman and I like reading comics," said Toby. "Oh, and I have a hamster called Mr Hamster."

"I'm Jody Jackson and I love biscuits," said Jody, getting one out of her pocket and biting into it.

"Jody!" said Mike, but then he just laughed.

"I'm Sapphire Fox, and I really like art," said Sapphire.

"I'm Harry Jones and I love giraffes," he said. "And this is Jeff," he said, picking him up and showing him to everyone.

"I'm Tyler Lewis and I like telling jokes," said Tyler.

"I'm Rick Barber and I like listening to music and playing the guitar," said Rick.

"I'm Mike Milligan and I'm head careworker here," said Mike.

"I'm Gina Conway and I'm second in command here," said Gina.

"And you like stealing Pablo off me," I said under my breath.

"I'm Tracy Beaker and I used to live here," said Tracy.

"I'm Skye Chloe Cobblestone and I love blue and my soft toy cat Pablo," I said, hugging Pablo tightly.

"I'm Zoe Marks, and I like lying on my bed reading to music," said Zoe.

I suddenly froze. Oh God, it was her as well. Same long black hair in a plait over her left shoulder, same piercing green eyes, same black T-shirt, jeans, cardigan and boots covering her same tall, slim figure. It looked like Zoe had spotted me as well, and her face was covered in the same shock-horror expression as mine.

"Right, OK everyone, you can do what you want now," said Mike, sensing that the mood had tensed slightly. Everyone else went back to their own thing, but me and Zoe just continued to stare at each other. I hoped that this time everything would be OK, and that she wouldn't do the same as last time...

**A/N Sorry about the cliff hanger, but it had to be done! So, how do Skye and Zoe know each other? Leave guesses in your reviews, and you'll get extra computer tigers! Please R&R! :-D Elll C:3**


	7. The Knife

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated, but I've now gone back to school so updates may be slow. I do, however, now have Thursday evenings off, so I will write as much as I can then! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNING: This FanFic is rated T because of chapters like this. If you don't like blood or violence then I would suggest that you skip this chapter.**

**Thanks to Linneagb, waterlooroadfan2012 and leoni123 for reviewing! Take a computer tiger each for your time to make me happy! Elll C:3 Elll C:3 Elll C:3**

**Leoni123: I hope you're satisfied with my update! :-D**

We carried on staring at each other for a little while, until Mike came over and interrupted us.

"OK, um, Zoe, should I show you to your room?" he asked, trying to get us away from each other.

"OK," she said, getting up from her chair. "See you later Skye."

She smirked at me as she left the room, and I winced slightly.

"Are you OK?" Tracy asked, coming over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I knew what Zoe would do to me if I snitched on her, and even if I didn't she was bound to do something at some point. She hated me, and I didn't know why...

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. Zoe was still putting up her innocent act (which unfortunately everyone was falling for), but I had just tried to ignore her. It was now the end of the day, and Tracy was helping me get changed into my pyjamas (which was proving difficult because I was in a wheelchair).

"It's my first night sleeping here," I said to Tracy. _And my first night in a whole year not sleeping on my own_ I thought to myself.

When I was dressed, Tracy gently lifted me onto the bed and put the duvet over me.

"Night Skye," she said, kissing me on the forehead, which made me relax slightly. She then turned out my light and partially closed the door behind her, so that I could see the soft light coming from the landing. I closed my eyes, and tried to get to sleep, but it didn't work, because I was scared about what Zoe was going to do to me...

* * *

I turned over for about the fiftieth time that night and looked at the clock. It was 11pm. I wanted to go downstairs and get a drink, but I couldn't really walk, so that was impossible. Or was it?

* * *

Ten painful minutes later I was walking into the kitchen. My back hurt, but not badly, and it would be worth it if I got to sleep. The light was on, and there was someone sitting at the table. Oh no, it couldn't be...

"Hello Skye," said Zoe, smiling cruelly at me. I instantly wanted to run out of the room and back to my bed, but I couldn't. I just stood there, frozen to the spot, as Zoe slid off her chair and walked towards me.

"Why are you down here so late?" she asked me.

"I-I-I wanted to get a drink," I stammered. I was scared of Zoe, and with no adults around to help me, I was in danger.

"OK, then, you get a drink," she said. I reached up to get a glass out of the cupboard, then opened the fridge and poured myself some orange juice. I then went over to the sink to add some water to it.

* * *

Behind my back, Zoe silently pulled the carving knife from the knife stand on the counter, and walked up behind me. I turned around, holding my drink, and realised too late. She stabbed me in the stomach, and I fell to the floor, my glass smashing on the floor beside me.

"Serves you right you fucking little shit!" said Zoe, and then left the room. I was about to call for help when I fell unconscious...

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I'll carry on the story in the next chapter, because that seemed like a good place to leave it. Please R&R! :-D Elll C:3**


	8. Back to Casualty

**A/N OK, so, I know I annoyed you by leaving the story on a cliff hanger, so I'm writing another chapter today. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to waterlooroadfan2012 and Linneagb for reviewing. You are loyal reviewers and make me want to write! Here's another computer tiger to add to your collection. Elll C:3 Elll C:3**

**Thanks also to Lillie and Seahorse8 for reviewing. You can also have computer tigers. ****Elll C:3 Elll C:3**

It was 1am in the morning, and Jody couldn't sleep. She crept quietly out of her bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen to go and get a drink. When she turned on the light she gasped at what she saw. Skye was lying on the floor, with blood pouring out of her stomach.

"Oh my God!" said Jody. She ran up the stairs, along the landing, and into the staff bedroom, where Mike was sleeping.

"Mike!" Jody whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Mike!"

"What?" asked Mike, rubbing his eyes.

"Skye's lying on the floor in the kitchen, and she's bleeding..." said Jody.

Mike leapt out of bed, and ran down to the kitchen, with Jody running after him.

* * *

When they got down to the kitchen, Mike just stood in the doorway, frozen in shock.

"Mike," said Jody, and Mike snapped back into reality.

"OK, um, Jody, can you call an ambulance?" asked Mike.

"OK," said Jody, running to her room to get her mobile. When she came back downstairs Mike was leant over me, talking to me, trying to wake me up. Jody rang 999 and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, which emergency service do you require?" a woman asked on the other end of the phone.

"Um, ambulance please," Jody said, her voice shaking slightly.

"OK, can we have an address please?" asked the woman.

"Elm Tree House, 23 Victoria Street, Pottiswood, PW10 4JN," said Jody.

"OK, so, Elm Tree House, 23 Victoria Street, Pottiswood, PW10 4JN," the woman repeated.

"Yes," said Jody.

"OK, the ambulance should be with you soon," said the woman.

"OK, thanks, " said Jody. "Bye."

"Bye," said the woman and Jody ended the call.

"The ambulance is on its way," said Jody, looking at Mike.

Mike smiled. "Thanks Jody," he said.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Jody answered it.

"Hello, I'm Dixie, I'm a paramedic," said Dixie as Jody opened the door. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Jody," said Jody.

"OK Jody, can you tell me where the injured person is?" asked Dixie.

"Follow me," said Jody, and led them into the kitchen. When they got there Jeff and Dixie rushed to my side, and began to examine me.

"Wait a minute, this is Skye who came in earlier," said Jeff, suddenly recognising me.

"Yes, it is," said Mike. "Is she going to be OK?"

"Well, she's lost a lot of blood, but once we get some blood and fluids into her she should be fine," Dixie said reassuringly, putting pressure on my wound.

"OK," said Mike.

"Jeff, could you go and get some blood and some saline from the ambulance?" asked Dixie. "Oh, and could you also get a stretcher?"

"Yep, I'll be right back," said Jeff, leaving the room. A couple of minutes later he was back. Jeff and Dixie gently lifted me onto the stretcher and began to inject blood and fluids into me, whilst still putting pressure on my wound. They then lifted the stretcher (whilst Mike put pressure on my wound), and put me into the ambulance. Jody followed them but Mike stopped her from coming into the ambulance.

"Please let me come," she said. "If I hadn't have found her she probably would have died."

"Please let her come," I said, gaining consciousness.

"OK, fine," said Mike. "Skye, how are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts," I said, wincing in pain as Dixie put pressure on my wound.

"OK, Jeff, can you give her five of morphine," said Dixie, and Jeff injected some morphine into me. "We'll get to the hospital soon," she said, looking at me.

"OK," I said before I slipped out of consciousness again...

* * *

"Right, this is Skye Cobblestone, ten years old, suspected stabbing. She's had blood, saline, and five of morphine, and has been slipping in and out of consciousness," I heard Dixie say as she wheeled me through the ED and into resus. "On three, one, two, three," she said, and I was moved off the stretcher and onto a bed.

"OK, Skye, I'm Sam, remember me?" Sam said as she came to the side of the bed.

"Yes," I said weakly.

"Skye, we think you were stabbed," said Sam. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Zoe stabbed me," I whispered, but Mike heard me.

"Zoe did this to you?" he asked, obviously shocked at what I'd just said.

"She did it once before as well," I said, close to tears.

Mike sat down on the bed. "OK Skye, from the beginning..."

**Sorry I ended the chapter here, but I have to go to bed soon and I wanted to update it before (so that I didn't keep you guys waiting). Please R&R! :-D Elll C:3**


	9. What She Did to Me

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I didn't have time to update on Thursday night! It's now 3:30 on Friday morning, and I can't sleep, so instead I'm writing you a chapter for this FanFic! (I'm going to be a zombie at school, but oh well. At least you guys will be happy!) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks to waterlooroadfan2012, Linneagb and Seahorse8 for reviewing. You can have computer tigers for making me smile! :-D Elll C:3 Elll C:3 Elll C:3**

I looked at Mike, not really sure how to begin. "Well, it was when I was eight," I started.

"She stabbed you when you were eight?!" asked Mike, shocked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said. "I was on my way home from school, and Zoe was coming down the street in the opposite direction. I don't know why, but I think she hated me." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes at this point, and I had to stop.

"Shh, it's OK, Skye," said Mike, putting his arm around me.

"She came up to me, and said something about the fact that I was so lucky, because my parents cared about me, I had a nice big house with everything I wanted, and everyone liked me," I continued. "And she said that it wasn't fair, because her parents were always drunk and never paid her any attention, her house was tiny, and she didn't have any friends at school. And then she told me I was going to pay."

The tears were now running freely down my cheeks, and Mike hugged me tightly.

"She then got a knife out of her pocket and stabbed me in the stomach," I said. "It hurt so much, and then when I woke up I was in hospital. My stomach hurt where she'd stabbed me but I also had a really bad headache because when I fell I hit my head on the pavement. I hate her, and I'll never forget what she did to me, either time.

"We'll have to move her somewhere else then," said Mike.

"Will you?" I asked hopefully. If Zoe was moved, chances were that I'd never see her again.

"Yes, we will," Mike reassured me.

A huge wave of relief washed over me, and I buried my head in Mike's chest. I felt calm and relaxed, and after a few minutes I was asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was lying flat on the bed, and my stomach didn't hurt so much. I opened my eyes and Sam came over to talk to me.

"Hello Skye," she said, smiling at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said, giving her a weak smile back.

"Whilst you were asleep the surgeons stitched up the hole in your stomach where Zoe stabbed you..."

"Doctor Nicholls, who are you accusing me of stabbing?" asked Doctor Zoe Hanna, walking into resus.

"Not you, Zoe," said Sam, rolling her eyes. "Another Zoe, who lives in the same care home as Skye."

"Oh, OK," said Zoe, and left the room.

"What were you saying earlier?" I asked, wanting to know what had happened to me.

"Well, the surgeons stitched you up, so if Mike signs a few forms then you're free to go," said Sam.

"OK," I said. Mike then came to the bed. "Mike, will Zoe be there when I get back?"

"Yes, she will," said Mike. "But we'll move her as soon as we possibly can, and we won't let her hurt you in the meantime."

"OK," I said uncertainly. I guess I'd just have to trust Mike...

**A/N Sorry for another cliff hanger, but I'll work on this more tonight, as it's now 4:16, so I'm going to try and get some sleep! Please R&R! :-D **

**Elll C:3**


	10. Zoe Leaves

**A/N Sorry it's been so long, I've started a new FanFic that I've been working on. Anyway, here's chapter ten. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Linneagb and waterlooroadfan2012 for reviewing! Have another tiger each! ****Elll C:3 Elll C:3**

**The number of people reviewing this story keeps getting less, so could more people review this chapter please?! (It is the first chapter in double figures after all!) :-D**

When we got home, Mike lifted me out of the car into my wheelchair and wheeled me into the house. Suddenly everyone came to the door to see me, everyone including...

"Hello everyone," Mike interrupted my thoughts. He looked at Zoe. "Um, Zoe, can you come to the office for a minute please?"

"Of course I can," said Zoe sweetly, and followed Mike into the office.

"Are you OK, Skye?" Tracy asked me, coming over.

"I will be once Zoe's gone," I said.

"What do you mean?" Tee asked.

"Zoe stabbed her," said Jody coming forward.

Everyone turned to look at her and gasped.

"Is that true?" Tracy asked in disbelief.

All I could manage was a nod of my head.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office Mike was talking to Zoe.

"Now, Skye told me at the hospital that you stabbed her," said Mike. "Is that true?"

"Of course not!" said Zoe, pretending to be shocked. "Why on Earth would I do something like that?"

"So you're saying that Skye's lying?" asked Mike.

"Yes," said Zoe. "Don't believe anything she says. I didn't stab her."

"Why would she lie though?" Mike asked. He didn't believe Zoe, but it would be easier to move her if he had proof that she was lying.

"I don't know," said Zoe. "I'd never met her before yesterday."

"Yes you had," said Mike. "It says on your file that you and Skye used to live in the same town, Firton, and that you met a lot. It even says that you used to stab people."

"Well, even if I did have the tendency to stab people if they started having a go at me, it doesn't mean I stabbed Skye," said Zoe. "Like I said, I'd never met her before yesterday, and she certainly didn't have a go at me. What reason would I have for stabbing her?"

"Well, I don't know that, but I do know one thing," said Mike. "You're moving."

"What?!" said Zoe, genuinely shocked this time.

"You're moving," Mike repeated.

"But-but I only just got here!" Zoe stuttered.

"Yes, but until we can prove that you didn't stab Skye, you're gone," said Mike. "Go and get your things, and I want you down here in half an hour."

"Fine," said Zoe, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later Zoe knocked on the office door.

"OK, your social worker will be here in five minutes," said Mike. "Come and wait in the office."

Zoe walked silently back into the office and sat down on a chair.

* * *

Five minutes later (just as Mike had predicted) Kelly turned up at the door. She rang the doorbell and Mike answered, and then led her into the office. They talked for a bit, and then Kelly led Zoe out of the office. Me and Tracy were sitting on the stairs together, watching her go.

"Bye Zoe," I whispered. "I hope I never see you again."

Kelly opened the front door and Mike waved them off. When he closed the door I let out a cheer: she could never hurt me again!

**A/N Sorry it's short, but the next one will be longer I promise! Please read and review! :-D**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas of what they want to happen, tell me and I'll put it in! :-D**


End file.
